Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport system for motor vehicle engines with                an engine unit arrangeable on a motor vehicle engine and        a load pickup unit arrangeable on a load carrier.        
Description of Related Art
A replacement of a motor vehicle engine required within the framework of repair work in motor vehicle repair shops requires that the repair shop be provided with suitable devices for this, which enable a positionally secure arrangement of the motor vehicle engine on, for example, a load carrier designed as a mounting trestle. The mounting trestle is thereby generally moveable and thus enables the relocation and positioning of an engine to be replaced or respectively already replaced.
Due to the heavy empty weight of motor vehicle engines, it is thus very important that a reliable arrangement of the motor vehicle engine on a transport system connectable for example with a mounting trestle is ensured. Moreover, the transport system must generally be designed to also ensure a secure arrangement in the case of pivoting movements of the mounting trestle, in the frame of which the engine is rotated around a longitudinal axis.
Known transport systems of the initially named type generally provide for the arrangement of large engine units on the motor vehicle engine, which have a heavy empty weight. A corresponding engine unit is also required for each different engine. Moreover, the known transport systems generally provide no options for pivoting the engines, since the positioning security of the motor vehicle engine on the transport system or respectively on the load carrier having the transport system is not ensured.